Homes and offices typically have coffee and end tables arranged with other pieces of furniture. Such coffee and end tables are used for placing lamps, books and other objects thereupon. The conventional coffee and end tables are constructed using one of two techniques. In one technique, the table is completely assembled at the factory. This typically entails the use of fasteners and adhesives such as a glue to permanently affix all of the table members to one another such that they cannot be disassembled. This causes a bulky, unwieldy and heavy table which then has to be transported or carried from the factory to the point of purchase. Shipping such bulky furniture entails using expensive packaging to protect the table during shipping. In another technique of furniture assembly, the furniture is shipped in a knocked down or disassembled fashion and is typically packaged in a cardboard box. This requires the user to spend considerable time after purchase of the unit in assembling the table. Typically, several dozen screws and/or bolts will have to be inserted and tightened in order to complete the table unit. This is inconvenient for the purchaser. It is especially inconvenient if the table is frequently moved. This requires either special arrangements for shipping of the bulky table or spending considerable time disassembling and then reassembling the table unit.
In both prior art construction techniques, after the purchaser has purchased the table typically the packaging with which the table was purchased has been discarded. Subsequently, when it is desired to move the table, its original protective packaging is no longer available.